Notas
by YunaNeko13
Summary: Cada nota musical, es una historia...¿Quieres oirla?


¿Habían escuchado de este reto? Lo encontré en Tumblr me gusto. Consiste en dejar en aleatorio tu reproductor MP3, y con la canción hacer un fic, en el momento que la canción termine, debes dejar de escribir ese drabble…

Me gustó la idea, lo empecé a escribir en Inglaterra, pero mi cel. Murió y apenas lo pude terminar, hay cosas que no tienen que ver con la canción, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió a mí.

Abajo más notas… ¡Ah! Esperen, *saca un altavoz* Este fic contiene AU. Showverse. RPF. Menciones de depresión, y suicidio, y es demasiado cursi… *toma aire* BTR no me pertenece, si fuera así, la serie seria Slash y Logan estaría en mi cama con James *deja el altavoz*

Ahora si…

Enjoy!

* * *

**1.- Something that we are not- Demi Lovato**

Salí corriendo del salón, sabía que él estaba detrás mío... ¡¿Acaso no lo entiende?!

No contesto sus llamadas. Ignoro sus mensajes. Ya no le hablo.

¿Por qué finge ser algo que no somos?

El no entiende, quiere ser más que amigos, no puedo pasar por esto de nuevo, me confunde con sus miradas dulces, y detalles que nunca me habían dado antes... ¡pero yo no quiero nada!

Debería entender que debe dejar de fingir algo que no somos.

Una pequeña vocecita detrás de mi cabeza, tal vez conciencia, me susurro

"Y deberías dejar de fingir, y decirle a James que si son algo."

** Into You- Paramore**

No puedo creer que sigo sintiendo esto, no debo hacerlo... Es sólo que es tan... ¡Argh!

¡Tanto tiempo juntos! ¿Para esto? No lo puedo negar, han pasado dos años desde que vi a James salir con ella, y después de todos estos años aún siento algo por él. Se burla de mi sufrimiento, y sigo a sus pies.

Recuerdo cuando conocí a su madre, y él dijo que me amaba... Estúpido mentiroso... ¿por qué sigo sintiendo lo mismo? Debo detenerme, pero simplemente no puedo. Siento aún millones de mariposas explotar en mi estómago, y sé que no debo.

Hay algo... Si sé que hay algo entre nosotros que nos sigue manteniendo unidos… y no me detendré hasta saber que es...

Por qué yo a pesar de todo sigo enamorado de el...

** The Girl- Disney Sountrack**

-¡James vamos!- gruñio el rubio…¿Qué tan difícil era besar a Logan?

-No puedo.- le replico...

Kendall sabía lo mucho que Logan significaba para él, el hecho de que James amara a Logan sin sí quiera escuchar su voz... Era mágico…

-Ahí está, sentado justo enfrente de ti, si no tuviera ese problema te diría lo mucho que significas para el...- y vaya problema, pues Logan Mitchell nació mudo.

Kendall empujo a James a la silla donde el mudo se encontraba, James sonriendo lo invito a la pista, y obviamente el pálido acepto.

Comenzaron a danzar, por toda la pista, y las demás parejas comenzaron a hacer un pequeño círculo alrededor de ellos...

Sólo debes besarlo James... Kendall se emocionaba al ver a su amigo a nada de rozar los labios de Logan…

Sólo bésalo...

**4.-Untouchable-BTR**

Vi su casa a la distancia, las estrellas brillaban fuertemente, estacione mi coche a una calle... Si su papa me ve, me mata…

Silenciosamente entré a su patio, y lo pude ver ahí, en la ventana esperando por mí...

-Llego a la hora.- susurre al aire, para trepar por esa miniescalara e ir por Logan.

-Vamos.- me dijo, y note que tenía los ojos rojos rubí, y unos moretones por todo el brazo... Y un ojo morado...

-¿Volvió a ocurrir?- le pregunte asustado. Al ser la única pareja gay en el pueblo, siempre somos molestados, y a veces hasta golpean a Logan, obviamente conmigo no se meten... Estúpida sociedad.

-Todos dicen que no sé lo que siento, que estoy joven y que no entiendo esto,- asentí; a ambos nos dicen eso,- hoy llegaron muy lejos.- cruzo sus piernas... ¡Oh no!

-James júrame que jamás me dejarás.- me dijo mientras me aferraba a su tibio cuerpo.

Asentí. Ellos jamás entenderían que nuestro amor es como un castillo, y por mucho que nos traten separar jamás lo lograran, porque nuestro amor es intocable...

Por eso huiremos, lejos de aquí para mantenerlo a salvo.

**5-. I won't say I'm in love- Disney**

-¿Sabes? Si por cada rotura donde término llorando me dieran un centavo me volvería millonario.- dije abrazando a Kendall como el mejor amigo que es. Admirando la rosa blanca que James me regalo anoche.

-¿A quién quieres engañar?- me dijo con cierta indignación en su tono.- ¡Él es lo que tu más quieres!-

-¡Lo que más quiero es olvidarlo!- dije tirando la rosa al piso, y girando mi mirada para esconder lágrimas.

-Logan, lo que tu sientes es hermoso.- tomo mi rostro, y con delicadeza limpio mi rostro,- deja de disimularlo, tu bien sabes dónde está tu corazón.- levanto la rosa y me la regreso, me volteo y molesto le grite.

-No está mi corazón, ese es el problema, Carlos, Dak y Jett.- dije recordando mis novios,- se encargaron de romperlo.- deje salir un suspiro de derrota.

-Él es diferente, lo sabes,- tomo mis manos y coloco la rosa entre ellas,- Quieras o no, te atrapo el amor. Solo acepta que es amor- guiño un ojo, y salió de la habitación…

-Al menos en voz alta, no diré que es mi amor.- sonreí, sentí mis mejillas arder…

Y guarde la rosa.

**6-. Without he Love- Demi Lovato**

18/02/14

_James:_

_¿Por qué me cantas eso al oído James? ¿Por qué me dices cosas tiernas mientras imaginas al latino entre tus brazos? ¿Por qué?_

_Me llevas al límite, y me obligas todas las noches. Me lastimas… ¿Por qué James? Vez que lloro y mágicamente regresas a esa postura de príncipe mágico sacado de Disney, besas mi cara y cantas una canción de amor…_

_¿Para esto gastaste tanto dinero? ¿Para esto peleaste y arruinaste tu amistad con Kendall Schmidt? ¿Para esto arruinaste la banda? ¿Para salir conmigo unos meses y luego desecharme como basura? ¡Dímelo James!_

_Y lo que me molesta más… ¡Tú y tu arrogante actitud de príncipe azul! Vez que mi depresión comienza a atacar, ¡Y ME CANTAS! ¡ME BESAS!_

_Pero basta. No volveré a llorar por ti. Tú sabes mi condición, y mi depresión, sabes que no controlo lo que hago y que a veces desquito todo contra mi piel… ¡Pero ya no!_

_Y ojala, que no regreses con tu actitud de príncipe encantador a cantar una canción vacía, porque déjame decirte,_

_Que una canción de amor, sin amor, no vale la pena._

_LOGAN HENDERSON_

**7-. Glad You Came- The Wanted**

La noche caía, y acaricie el cuerpo desnudo de Logan, que estaba completamente dormido, con rastros de nuestro amor dentro de el (N/A: No es M-Preg) lo único que cuenta es el ahora… ¿No?

¿Cómo es posible que este niñato me hizo sentir tan especial en unos minutos?

Sonreí un poco al recordar mis palabras "¡Denme otra copa! Vamos, bebe si puedes tomarla, y si quieres quédate a mi lado." ¿Es posible sentir amor bajo los efectos del alcohol y en unos minutos?

Un niño de 18 años me hizo sentir tan… Raro, a mis 26 jamás me había sentido así, como si un hechizo hubiera provocado que la tierra cayera encima de mí…

Pero lo decidí, hacemos linda pareja… Y en pocos minutos pude amarlo… y él me lo gritaba cada vez que entraba en el…

Me acerque a él, y bese sus labios

-"Mi universo no volverá a ser el mismo… me alegra haberte conocido."- y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

**8-. Me quiero enamorar.- Jesse y Joy**

¿Qué se sentirá? He visto millones de veces a Kendall y Jett mimandose y lo puedo imaginar, pero no sé qué se siente…

He visto a Carlos y Wally besarse tantas veces con amor, que casi siento amor… ¿Pero cómo se sentirá en realidad?

He notado que Jo se aburre si Steph no está, ¿Sera cierto que si está lejos el tiempo se detiene?

Lucy y Camille lo describen como… suave, dulce y que fluye como la miel…

Pero yo no quiero saber el "Que será" yo me quiero enamorar…

Mis pensamientos estaban tan apoderados de mi ser, que no note la pared de músculos, hasta que choque con esta. Unos fuertes brazos me detuvieron…-Lo siento… no te vi,- un chico de mirada avellana y de cabello café me sonrió,- Soy James y soy nuevo en la escuela.-

-Soy Logan.-

Y por un momento muy largo, sentó la sensación suave y dulce, sabor a miel, fluyendo en mi estómago.

**9-. Counting Stars- One republic**

-Es lo único que se sabe,- dijo el oficial a James, que se encontraba demasiado shockeado para creerlo.- Todo indica suicidio… Más que nada por la nota.- y sin más le tendió un papel blanco manchado de… probablemente de lágrimas caídas de su Logan.

Con manos temblorosas deshizo la carta y leyó… algo que… le partía el alma.

_Querido James:_

_Sé que serás el único que le esto... ¿A quién le importaría un chico tan pobre como yo? ¿No fueron esas tus palabras?_

_Últimamente no he dormido, porque si lo hago… sueño en todo lo que pudimos haber sido juntos, y he rezado demasiado, para que todo se acabe y regreses, me abraces y me vuelvas a hacer el amor..._

_He rezado que en lugar de contar dólares, cuentes estrellas conmigo como cuando éramos estudiantes y todo era perfecto._

_Espero seas feliz con Kendall, porque yo no pude ser feliz contigo amor, pero aún te amo, y te amaré siempre, incluso desde mi muerte te amare._

_Y espero que cuentes estrellas con Kendall, y no dólares._

_Logan Mitchell_

James abrazo la carta fuertemente, llorando de la misma manera...

Por qué no podía contar estrellas con el…

**10-. Two Pieces- Demi Lovato**

Había un niño, en el arenero, jugando con un camión rojo... Sólo esperando que alguien llegara a jugar con él, pero en el fondo sabe que nadie lo hará.

Dentro del salón, había otro niño, que, de sus ojos chocolate, salían lágrimas silenciosas mientras apretaba los moretones de sus bracitos, esperaba que alguien preguntara que le pasaba, pero en el fondo sabe que nadie lo hará.

Para ser tan niños, habían visto tantas cosas, que sus corazones poco a poco se habían roto... ¡Dios! Eran unos niños que perdieron el camino ¡niños!

El del arenero alzo su vista, sus ojos avellana brillaron al ver al otro chico, y dejando todo salió corriendo al salón. El de la ventana se asustó un poco, y quiso irse del salón.

Abrió la puerta y vio al pequeño niño que jugaba con un camión.

-Hola,- dijo el niño que estaba en el arenero,- soy James,- miro los moretones en los brazos.- ¿Qué te paso?- dijo preocupado por su conocido.

El de la ventana, un poco más tímido dijo,- Soy Logan, y... Papa se enojó mucho ayer, y me pego odr... Otra vez.- Logan vio el camión en la mano de James, y sus ojos brillaron,- ¿Pue...puedo jugar contigo? Papa no me deja jugar desde que mama nos dejó por el otro papa.- dijo con nerviosismo, balanceándose en sus tobillos.

-Claro,- James sonrió y le dio el camión,- mama tampoco me deja jugar, dice que papa jugaba así y por eso nos dejó.- dijo mirando al techo.

Al ser tan niños, no notaron que encajaban perfectamente...

Como dos piezas de un corazón roto.

* * *

Me gustaría seguir escribiendo Two Pieces, pero no se, seria long-fic por que los multi-chaps no se me dan… ¡Noticias!

A Yuna, le dio varicela, y estoy en cuarentena, bueno… solo 15 días lol, pero igual y puedo escribir más este estilo de "Retos" porque tengo un bloqueo terrible…

Ya saben, ninguno de estos tiene continuación *Tal vez Two Pieces*, si quieren seguir alguno siéntanse libres, solo denme el crédito :33

Creo que por ahora eso es todo

¿Sabías que si dejas review ayudas a subirle el ánimo a una chica deprimida con varicela? ¡Deja review y ayúdala!


End file.
